fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Letni sen: Asia jest super/Złoty sedes
600px|center|link=Letni sen: Asia jest super Pierwszy odcinek serii "Letni sen: Asia jest super". Opis Jedna róża - jeden kwiat. Chłopak - dziewczyna. Zemsta. Sukienka. Forsa. I ta nieszczęsna toaleta. Bohaterowie *Marlene Du Bois *Kelly Tjinder *Xavier Johnson *Fred Johnson *Bruse Van Stomm *Nienazwany Arab *Nienazwany Rosjanin *Senna mentorka Asia (tylko wspomniana) *Tajemniczy przybysz *Starsza pani i jej pies *Mama Xaviera i Freda (tylko wspomniana) Informacja Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= Otworzyła szeroko oczy, a jeszcze szerzej usta. Oparła się rękoma o szybę, a potem przycisnęła do niej nos. - Weź się uspokój, bo jeszcze się do tego szkła przykleisz. - powiedziała Marlene. - Muszę mieć tę kieckę. - powiedziała Kelly, odrywając się od wystawy. - I myślisz, że zdobędziesz ją, śliniąc się do niej? - odparła blondynka uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Chodźmy już, muszę do toalety! - Tylko sprawdzę po ile ona jest! - stwierdziła brunetka, łapiąc przyjaciółkę za rękę i wbiegając do sklepu. - Zwariowałaś?! Zaraz się zsikam! Dziewczyny z samego rana przyjechały do centrum handlowego. Kelly jak tylko dowiedziała się, że jest nowa dostawa ciuchów w jej ulubionym sklepiku, po prostu musiała ją zobaczyć. Uwielbiała modę, zbierała magazyny, w których pisano co jest aktualnie „na topie”. Często też sama projektowała ubrania, bluzki i sukienki. Tak na prawdę nie przyszła tu po to by sobie coś kupić. Chciała po prostu przejrzeć nową wystawę, a potem wzorując się na niej, samodzielnie coś zaprojektować i sobie uszyć. Ale jak tylko zobaczyła tą kreację, tą jedyną w swoim rodzaju, po prostu musiała ją mieć. Prawdopodobnie gdyby nie przyszła tu z Marlene, nadal stałaby przed wystawą, śliniąc szybę i podziwiając ten niesamowity ciuch. Sukienka była zrobiona z taką dbałością o szczegóły, że Kelly wiedziała, że nie uda jej się samej takiej uszyć. Więc po prostu musiała ją kupić. Kiedy tylko weszła do sklepu, pobiegła prosto w stronę wystawy i spojrzała na cenę. - O nie! Ona kosztuje majątek! - wykrzyknęła Kelly. - Super! Chodźmy do toalety! - Muszę zarobić tę kasę! - Asia mówi, że czasem lepiej sobie odpuścić, niż latać jak pies za własnym ogonem. - powiedziała Marlene. - Tak, Asia też mówi, że ma złoty sedes. - Bo ma! Marlene czasem zarzucała Kelly takimi złotymi myślami, co nieźle irytowało pannę Tjinder. Mówiła, że śni jej się jej senna mentorka Asia, która daje jej rady na życie. Wspominała także, że te jej rady się zawsze sprawdzają i trzeba ich słuchać. Jako, że panna Du Bois miała specyficzne poczucie humoru, a także lubiła obracać wszystko w żart i „trollować” każdego przypadkowego człowieka, to Kelly myślała, że „ta cała Asia” to wymysł wybujałej wyobraźni jej przyjaciółki. No bo komu śni się obca kobieta twierdząca, że w jej łazience stoi złoty kibel, zasypująca złotymi myślami na każdy dzień i mówiąca, że kiedyś podbije świat? No komu? Dobra, sny są dziwne, ale zazwyczaj nie są do siebie podobne. - Możemy już iść do tej toalety? - Tak. - westchnęła Kelly robiąc zdjęcie ceny sukienki. Zarobi te pieniądze, tak czy siak! Panna Tjinder stanęła znudzona obok toalet, czekając aż Marlene załatwi swoje potrzeby. Westchnęła. Zastanawiała się czy nie warto byłoby poszukać jakiś ofert pracy, dzięki którym udałoby się jej zarobić na sukienkę. Problem w tym, że kosztowała ona około czterech tysięcy. Gdzie zarobi ona tyle kasy od ręki? O proszeniu rodziców też nie było mowy, bo wątpiła by zgodzili się wydać tyle pieniędzy na jedną kreację. Dodatkowo, ostatnio mało co rozmawiała z rodzicami. Z matką zawsze miała chłodne stosunki, zaś po ostatniej rozmowie z ojcem, o jego przeszłości, nieco się go obawiała. - Proszę, proszę, kogo moje oczy widzą. - usłyszała głos. Podniosła wzrok. Stał przed nią Burse Van Stomm, szkolny łobuz, udręka uczniów jak i nauczycieli. To był dla niego typowy dzień w centrum handlowym. Nie przyszedł tu kupować czegokolwiek, tylko połazić bez celu i doprowadzać ochronę do szewskiej pasji, paląc papierosy pod najdroższymi sklepami i uciekać zanim zjawił się ktokolwiek, kto mógłby go stąd wyrzucić. Po kilku godzinach bezcelowego spacerowania, chłopak zjadł kilka burgerów w fast foodzie i poszedł w stronę toalet. Do ubikacji w centrum handlowym prowadzi oddzielny korytarz. Jak ktoś chce skorzystać, najpierw udaje się właśnie w to miejsce, a potem wybiera drzwi do łazienki dla mężczyzn, kobiet lub inwalidów. Zazwyczaj korytarze przed toaletami są puste. Obok ubikacji nie ma żadnych sklepów, także ludzie chodzą tam tylko po to, by załatwić swoje potrzeby, a potem wracają. Bruse nieźle się zdziwił, widząc tam znajomą osobę. Ale kim była ta osoba! To jedyna w swoim rodzaju, niepowtarzalna KELLY TJINDER! Osoba, która za pomocą jednej doniczki, zniszczyła jego szkolną reputację, nad którą tyle pracował. Od tej chwili planował na niej zemstę doskonałą. Ciężko by było zaatakować ją w szkole, gdyż udało jej się zdobyć wielu przyjaciół. Ale nic nie powstrzymywało go od ataków z ukrycia. Raz opracował perfidny plan. Tak straszny i potworny, że sam bał się tego, że go wymyślił. Nawet zastanawiał się czy się z niego nie wycofać. W końcu nikt nie zasługuje na takie tortury. Ale Kelly nie była nikim. Była jego najgorszym wrogiem... Opracował więc zemstę doskonałą. I nie zamierzał się z niej wycofać. Pewnego, zwyczajnego dnia w szkole, stanął obok niej w kolejce do stołówki. Kiedy dziewczyna nie patrzyła, nałożył jej na tacę różnorodne warzywa: pomidory, marchewki, ogórki i inne cuda. Niczego nieświadoma Kelly, poszła do stołu. Burse ciągle ją obserwował. Niestety, zamiast krzyczeć na całą stołówkę, na widok warzyw, ona po prostu je zjadła. Jego genialny plan nie tylko nie wypalił, ale chłopak tak obrzydzony widokiem Tjinderówny wcinającej brokuły, spędził całą następną godzinę lekcyjną, wymiotując w toalecie. Van Stomm wreszcie ruszył w stronę toalet. Na drzwiach zamiast typowego rysunku "patyczaka" w spódniczce i bez, były narysowane trójkąt i kółko. Bruse zawsze zapominał, który symbol oznacza ubikację męską. Jednakże, nawet bardzo dobrze się składało. Oprócz niego i Kelly nie ma tu nikogo. Nareszcie może jej dopiec. - Proszę, proszę, proszę, a kogo my tu mamy. - zaczął. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna podniosła na niego wzrok z nad ekranu telefonu. Przeglądała właśnie internetowe sklepy, w których szukała TEJ JEDYNEJ, SUPERAŚNEJ, PIĘKNEJ I MEGA DROGIEJ sukienki. Niestety, była to nowa kolekcja, a cena w sieci równała się tej w sklepie. Mimo to, wcale nie zamierzała zaprzestać poszukiwań. Nadal buszowałaby w internecie, gdyby nie głos Van Stomma, który sprowadził ją na ziemię. Zmarszczyła groźnie brwi. Czego ten buc od niej chciał? - Proszę, proszę, a kogo to moje oczy widzą. Bruse, co tak ustałeś pod tą toaletą? - zapytała. - Nie wiesz która to męska a która damska? Chłopak zaczerwienił się ze złości. „Cholera, przejrzała mnie.” - pomyślał. Na jego szczęście korytarz był ciemny, więc miał nadzieję, że panna Tjinder nie dojrzała jego nienaturalnego koloru twarzy. - I kto to mówi. - odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby. - To nie ja stoję pod toaletą od dłuższego czasu, czekając aż ktoś wyjdzie, żeby zobaczyć, do której toalety wejść. Kelly już miała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem. Powód jej radości był bardzo prosty. Otóż dosłownie przed chwilą, kiedy Bruse wypowiadał te słowa, z męskiej toalety wyszedł chłopak i stanął po lewej stronie Brusa. Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie to, że na jego czarnej koszulce widniał biały napis - „To jest gej”, a pod napisem biała strzałka skierowana w prawą stronę, prosto na Van Stomma. Jak tylko brunetka wybuchła śmiechem, chłopak szybko ruszył ku głównemu korytarzowi. Bruse tymczasem nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi dziewczynie. Jego współrozmówczyni nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru go oświecić. - I czego tak rżysz? - spytał wreszcie. Wtedy z toalety wyszła Marlene, głośno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Spojrzenia Tjinder i Van Stomma natychmiast się na nią skierowały. Bruse przy okazji przyjrzał się znaczkowi na drzwiach, zza których blondynka właśnie wyszła. Trójkąt. To znaczy, że męska toaleta oznaczona jest kołem. Uśmiechnięta Kelly szybko złapała przyjaciółkę pod ramię, zadowolona, że nie będzie musiała kontynuować z szatynem ten nudnej konwersacji. Chłopak odprowadzał ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Znów nie udało mu się jej zagiąć, a w dodatku wyśmiała go bez powodu. - Wstrętna bachorzyca, rozpieszczona jedynaczka, głupia krowa... Myśli, że wszystko jej wolno... ja jej jeszcze pokażę. - szeptał, wchodząc do ubikacji oznaczonej kółkiem. Po chwili wybiegł z niej jak oparzony, gdyż rozwścieczone staruszki rozpoczęły zmasowany atak na niego, swoimi pojemnymi torbami. Cóż, przynajmniej dowiedział się, że nie tylko on myli symbole na publicznych toaletach. - O rany! O rany! Spójrz! - mówiła, na jednym wydechu, Marlene, przy czym złapała Kelly za ramiona i zaczęła nią potrząsać. - Uspokój się! - krzyknęła brunetka, wyrywając się z jej uścisku, po czym spytała: - O co chodzi? - Tam! - wyszeptała podniecona Mar, wskazując na jakiegoś chłopaka. - To ten nowy! Widzisz? - Ten rusek z wymiany? - CIACHO! - Zagadaj do niego. - Ale co mu powiem? - Nie wiem. - chłopak właśnie oglądał kwiaty w pobliskiej kwiaciarni. Wyjął z wazonu jakąś różę. - Na przykład powiedz, że ma ładną różę. - Dobra! - powiedziała Marlene i w podskokach ruszyła do chłopaka. - Czekaj! - syknęła Kelly. - Żartowałam, to nie jest dobry tekst na podryw! Jednak było już za późno. Marlene stała na przeciwko chłopaka i mówiła coś do niego. Po chwili na twarzy Rosjanina pojawił się grymas, po czym chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Kelly szybko podbiegła do przyjaciółki. - Co ty mu powiedziałaś? - No to co mi kazałaś. - Może on nie rozumie po naszemu? - Powiedziałam to po rosyjsku! - odezwała się z dumą Mar. Tjinder wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Uczyliśmy się ruskiego tylko rok, a ty byłaś z tego noga, a teraz nagle umiesz rozmawiać po rosyjsku? - Czego się człowiek nie nauczy W IMIĘ MIŁOŚCI. - Zacytuj co mu powiedziałaś. - "Kakaja, u tjebie krasnaja króżka." Nie wiedziałam jak jest "róża", ale nasza nauczycielka zawsze często powtarzała "króżka", pamiętasz? A to brzmi podobnie. Kelly uśmiechnęła się trochę współczująco, trochę z politowaniem. - "Piękna to nie "krasnaja" tylko "krasiwaja", a "króżka" to nie "róża"... - To co ja mu powiedziałam? - Marlene spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z niepokojem. - Lepiej weź głęboki oddech. - zaczęła Kelly. - Powiedziałaś mu, że ma czerwoną mordę... - O nie! - wrzasnęła Marlene. - Wszystko stracone! Skończę jako stara panna z czternaściorgiem kociąt! Kelly nagle wybuchła śmiechem. Już drugi raz tego dnia. - Tak, bawi cię moje nieszczęście, co?! - Nie, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu przypomniało mi się jak... - Kelly otarła łzy śmiechu. - ...jak zarywałaś do tego Araba! Marlene podeszła do stolika w fast foodzie, przy którym siedział młody przystojny Arab, mniej więcej w jej wieku. - Hej! - zaczęła z uśmiechem. - Hej. - odparł chłopak. - Słuchaj, - zaczęła przysiadając się do niego. - Wydajesz mi się fajny, więc pewnie jesteś fajny. Zresztą moja senna mentorka Asia mówi, żebym ufała swojej intuicji. A skoro jesteś fajny to czy chciałbyś ze mną pójść na imprezę do mojej koleżanki? - chłopak już miał coś powiedzieć, ale panna Du Bois nie dała mu dojść do słowa, mówiąc trochę więcej niż powinna: - Będzie bombowa zabawa! Nieźle się ze mną rozerwiesz! - po tych słowach chłopakowi zmarkotniała twarz, uznał, że dziewczyna robi sobie z niego okrutne żarty, po czym odszedł od stolika bez słowa. - Ej, ale o co chodzi? - krzyknęła Marlene. - To pójdziesz na tę imprezę?! - Taa, pamiętam to. - powiedziała Marlene, po czym padła na plecy na podłogę. Mało ją obchodziło, że znajduje się na środku korytarza w centrum handlowym. Ludzie mijający ją i Kelly przyglądali się im. Jedni ze zdziwieniem, inni z politowaniem. Niektórzy wręcz mijali je szerokim łukiem, tak jakby obawiali się, że dziewczyny mają jakąś chorobę zakaźną. Marlene jednak nie przejmowała się tym wcale, a Kelly przyzwyczaiła się już do takich numerów swojej przyjaciółki. - Nie mam szczęścia w miłości. - westchnęła blondynka. - Spokojnie, ja też nie. - odparła Kelly, podając jej rękę. Marlene złapała ją i skoczyła na równe nogi jednym susem. - A może by tak wykorzystać sposób mojej matki? - zaczęła. - No wiesz, przyczepimy się do jakiś randomów i nie damy im spokoju, dopóki się z nami nie ożenią! - wykrzyknęła. - Przecież to świetny pomysł! - Mój ty geniuszu zbrodni. - Kelly z uśmiechem pokręciła głową. Dwóch zadowolonych chłopców spacerowało przez centrum handlowe. Xavier Johnson - błękitnooki blondyn, średniego wzrostu oraz jego brat Fred - wysoki i umięśniony szatyn. - Obudziłem się i poszedłem do kuchni. - mówił Xavier. - Była tam Amanda i piła kawę. Spytałem jej czego pije kawę w środku nocy. Ona na to, że nie chce zasnąć, bo ostatnio śnią jej się koszmary. No dobra. No to ja siadłem sobie na przeciwko niej. I ona nagle mnie pyta gdzie ten mój Artur i Marian. Ja nie wiem o co jej chodzi, bo żadnego Artura i Mariana nie znam. Na to ona, że wydzierałem się przez sen, mówiąc, że na wakacje nigdzie bez Artura i Mariana nie jadę. - po tej opowieści Xavier wybuchnął śmiechem. Fred tylko pokręcił głową. Nie rozumiał poczucia humoru swojego brata. Nagle brązowowłosy stanął jak wyryty. Szybko złapał brata za ramię i wskazał mu osobę, na którą patrzył. Bruse Van Stomm. Nieznośny łobuz. Jego największa szkolna zmora. Dręczył go od podstawówki. Strach zakorzenił się we Fredzie tak głęboko, że panikował na sam jego widok. Fakt, w podstawówce, Bruse posiadał wszelkie atuty przydatne, do gnębienia Johnsona. Był gruby, wysoki, silny. Jednak z czasem błękitnooki dorósł. Obecnie to on przewyższał Van Stomma, był od niego większy, bardziej umięśniony, a co za tym idzie - szerszy. Według Xaviera, jego brat wyglądał na dwa razy większego od Brusa - oczywiście jest to lekka przesada, lecz nie dało się ukryć, że Van Stomm stojąc na przeciwko Johnsona, pomimo swojego wzrostu i masy, wyglądał jak zwykły knypek. Dlatego, kiedy taki Bruse dręczył Freda, wyglądało to, co najmniej, komicznie. - Szybko, zanim nas zobaczy! - powiedział brązowowłosy. - Wiejemy, przez okno! - mówił rozglądając się. - Dlaczego w galeriach nie ma okien?! - Hej, hej! Uspokój się. - zaczął Xavier. - Czego się boisz? Chyba nie tego idioty?! Stary, masz 15 lat! Dorośnij w końcu, bo ciągle zachowujesz się jak przedszkolak! Co by mama na to powiedziała? No wiesz. Gdyby żyła. - Powiedziała, żebym pokazał mu kto tu rządzi. - No właśnie! - Problem polega na tym, Xav, że on tu rządzi. Wiejmy! - O nie, nie, nie! - mówił blondyn łapiąc brata za koszulkę, chcąc w ten sposób udaremnić jego ucieczkę. - Musisz się mu wreszcie postawić. Marlene i Kelly chodziły w kółko, szukając sposobu na szybki biznes. Żadna z nich nie miała pomysłu, jak zarobić 4 tysiące w jeden dzień. Tak jakby Tjinder nie mogła sobie kupić sukienki kiedy indziej... - Hej, patrz! - powiedziała nagle Du Bois, mając już dość tej burzy mózgów. - To Xavier i Fred! Bawią się w przeciąganie liny bez liny! Dołączmy do nich! - Marlene czekaj! - zawołała Kelly, przy czym ruszyła za przyjaciółką. - A co z naszym sposobem na szybki biznes? Jednak blondynka już jej nie słuchała, złapała Xaviera w pasie, chcąc pomóc mu „wygrać”. Ten jednak puścił brata i odskoczył od dziewczyny jak oparzony. - Marlene! - wykrzyknął. Był cały czerwony na twarzy. - Co... Co...o ty robisz? - Chciałam pomóc ci wygrać. - „Wygrać”? Ale w c-co? - Nieważne! - wtrąciła Kelly, która właśnie do nich dotarła. - Co wy robicie? - Fred chce uciekać przez Brusem, a ja próbuję mu uświadomić, że musi mu się w końcu postawić. - odparł Xavier, a rumieńce z jego twarzy powoli znikały. - Fred, twój brat ma rację. - stwierdziła Tjinder. - Łatwo wam mówić! - Stary, - zaczął jego brat. - jesteś dwa razy większy od niego do jasnej, anielki! - Spokojnie Fred, - powiedziała Marlene patrząc porozumiewawczo na Kelly. - Jeśli sam nie chcesz się z nim mierzyć, pomożemy ci. - Naprawdę? - Tak! - krzyknęła Kelly, jakby nagle ją oświeciło, a potem szybko się uspokoiła. - Tak, za odpowiednią opłatą. - Jaką? - spytał Xavier. - Kupicie mi sukienkę, która mi się podoba. Bracia spojrzeli na siebie. - Stoi. - powiedział Xavier podając Kelly rękę. - Opracujemy perfidny plan zemsty, tak perfidny, że uderzymy w najgorsze lęki Van Stomma! Ha ha ha ha ha! - Złowieszczy śmiech w twoim wykonaniu, jest do bani. - stwierdziła Marlene. Cała czwórka siedziała przy jednym ze stolików w McDonaldzie, zajadając się hamburgerami, nachosami i innymi „wytrawnymi daniami”. - Jaką chcecie zgotować mu zemstę? - spytała Kelly. - Taką, żeby nie wiedział, że to my. - powiedział Fred. Xavier zakrztusił się frytkiem. Po chwili odkaszlną i wykrzykną: - Oczywiście, że musi wiedzieć, że to my! Musi wiedzieć, że z nami się nie zadziera! - Ale co jak za tę zemstę on się zemści? - Wyluzuj! On jest jeden, a nas jest czworo! - Błąd. - wtrąciła Kelly. - Was jest dwóch. My tu tylko robimy biznes. - Jeśli będzie chciał się mścić za zemstę, to na was też się zemści. Kelly wzruszyła ramionami. - Ja tam się go nie boję. - Widzisz! - krzyknął Xavier, patrząc na brata. - Ona się nie boi, a ty się boisz. Fred zmarkotniał słysząc te słowa. Bał się potwornie ale stwierdził, że już lepiej się nie odzywać. W końcu ta trójka próbuje mu pomóc. - Dobra. - spytała Marlene. - Jaki jest plan? - Uderzamy w jego najgorsze lęki. - odparł Xavier. - Jakie są jego lęki? - Tego musimy się dowiedzieć. Ktoś musi pogadać z Brusem, zdobyć jego zaufanie i dowiedzieć się czego on się najbardziej boi. Fred odpada, z wiadomych przyczyn. Ja też odpadam, bo jestem bratem Freda, a Van Stomm to wie. To musi być któraś z was. - Ja odpadam. - powiedziała Marlene. - Słucham? - odparła Kelly. - Bruse mnie nienawidzi. - Ale cię zna. Ja go prawie nie znam. - No właśnie! Tobie byłoby najłatwiej się z nim dogadać. Nie zna cię, nie wie czego się spodziewać! Łatwo odkryłabyś czego się boi. - Pff. - panna Du Bois wzruszyła ramionami popijając colę. Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco. - Nie jestem głupia, nie będę odwalać czarnej roboty. To nie mi zależy na tej sukience. Kelly otworzyła szeroko usta, by coś powiedzieć. Problem w tym, że nie wiedziała co. Jej przyjaciółka zgasiła ją na amen. - Wiesz co?! Wiesz?! Ja nie wiem czemu się z tobą w ogóle przyjaźnię! - choć krzyczała i była wściekła, jej słowa miały raczej żartobliwy wydźwięk. Marlene choć lubiła sprawiać pozory nieogarniętej, była naprawdę bardzo cwana. A Tjinder bardzo dobrze o tym wiedziała. Brunetka westchnęła. - Dobra idę go znaleźć. - powiedziała wstając od stołu. - Łatwo odkryję czego się boi, jestem mistrzem dedukcji. - Ta jasne. - wtrąciła pod nosem Du Bois przeglądając coś na telefonie. - Gorzej będzie zdobyć jego zaufanie. - Powiedz mu coś, przez co poczuje się ważny. Chłopcy są głupi, to na nich zawsze działa. - Ej! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Xavier i Fred. - No co? - Marlene spojrzała na nich z nad ekranu smartfona. - Taka prawda. Bruse stał przed galerią paląc papierosa. Znudziła mu się już zabawa w berka z ochroną. Szukał innego sposobu na urozmaicenie sobie dnia. Nagle z galerii wyszła wielka i niepowtarzalna Kelly Tijnder, której tak szczerze nienawidził. A może by z niej się jakoś ponabijać? Akurat szła w jego stronę. Chłopak nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Po chwili zorientował się, że ona też na niego patrzy. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru przejść obok niego! Ona szła DO niego! Na to Bruse nie był przygotowany. Zawsze dziewczyna omijała go szerokim łukiem, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. Czego w takim razie mogła chcieć? - Palenie szkodzi. - powiedziała patrząc na niego z ukosa. - Panna idealna postanowiła głosić swoje mądrości. Łał! Jakie to głębokie! No co jeszcze ciekawego mi powiesz? - Mam problem. - Nie sprzedaję podpasek. - Chodzi... Co?! W ogóle, wstydziłbyś się poruszać takie tematy przy dziewczynie! - Czyżby wielka i niepowtarzalna Kelly Tijnder poczuła się urażona? - powiedział patrząc na nią z góry. - Nazywasz mnie „wielką i niepowtarzalną” Bruse? - spytała. Tak jak wcześniej ona poczuła się przez niego zakłopotana, przez wzmiankę o podpaskach, tak teraz on czuł się nie na miejscu, przez nią. - Nie wiedziałam, że jestem dla ciebie taka ważna. - Czego chcesz? - spytał, wyrzucając przy tym wypalonego papierosa i składając ręce na piersi. „Przemów do jego ego.” - pomyślała. - Jesteś ekspertem od radzenia sobie z Fredem. - stwierdziła. - Mam z nim problem. - Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Fred ci dokucza? - roześmiał się Bruse. „Bądź przekonująca.” - pomyślała Kelly. - Pewnie, że nie! Taki knypek jak on?! To byłoby śmieszne, niemożliwe i... Dobra, może trochę. A pomożesz mi? - spytała udając pełną nadziei. Byle tylko Marlene miała rację co do tego, że na facetów takie „pośrednie komplementy” zawsze działają. - A co będę z tego miał? - Nie chcesz pomagać to nie! - odparła Tijnder. - Wiedziałam, że tylko tak udajesz chojraka, a w rzeczywistości jesteś niezłym tchórzem. Znajdę kogoś kto nie boi się Freda! - powiedziała zawracając do galerii. Chłopak szybko pobiegł za nią, zagradzając jej drogę. - Nikt nie zna słabości Freda jak ja. Ten siusiumajtek nie wie, jakie ja tortury dla niego zaplanowałem. Pokaż mi gdzie jest, a nieźle się z nim zabawię. - powiedział. „A przy okazji wymyślę coś by i na tobie dokuczyć. Nie myśl sobie, że jesteś taka mądra.” - dopowiedział sobie w myślach. Kelly uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. - Świetnie. - powiedziała. „Mam cię.” - przeszło jej przez głowę. - I właśnie dlatego uważam, że matematyka w szkole jest totalnie niepotrzebna. - skończyła swój wywód Marlene. Przy Xavierze i Fredzie nareszcie mogła wydusić z siebie jak bardzo nie cierpi tego przedmiotu. Nie odważyłaby się robić tego przy Kelly, która uwielbiała "królową nauk". - Ale matematyka jest potrzebna. A przynajmniej podstawa. Choćby po to, by nauczyć się mnożyć i dodawać. - stwierdził Xavier. - I na co mi to niby? - Choćby po to, żeby przeliczać pieniądze w sklepie. - Ja kasjerką nie zostanę. - Ha! Nie tylko kasjerki liczą kasę. Przecież musisz wiedzieć ile ci wydała. - Nie gadaj głupot, teraz wszyscy kartą płacą. Xaviera zamurowało. Na to stwierdzenie argumentów nie miał. Po chwili Marlene wskoczyła pod stół. - Hej! Co ty robisz?! - wrzasną zdziwiony Fred. Miał na sobie luźne krótkie spodenki, a pod nimi nie założył żadnych majtek (lubił mieć przewiew między nogami) i bał się, że kiedy panna Du Bois zajrzy do którejś z nogawek, zobaczy coś czego nie powinna. Dziewczyna jednak nie była tym zainteresowana. Zamiast tego wychyliła się z pod stołu i spojrzała na jakiegoś chłopaka, który usiadł nieopodal nich. - To ten Rusek z wymiany. - wyszeptała. - I co w związku z tym? - spytał Xavier zaglądając do niej pod stół. - Chciałam dzisiaj do niego zagadać. - mówiła szybko blondynka. - Popisywałam się swoją znajomością rosyjskiego. Z tym, że zamiast powiedzieć mu, że kupił sobie świetną różę, powiedziałam coś strasznego. Koleś mnie pewnie nienawidzi. - powiedziała obejmując nogi ramionami, po czym zaczęła się kiwać w przód i w tył. Po chwili znieruchomiała, jakby zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Ej, - zaczęła. - a może któryś z was biegle mówi po rosyjsku? - spytała, patrząc na nich z nadzieją. - Nie. - odparł szybko Fred. - No, ja mówię całkiem dobrze. - stwierdził Xavier, na co jego brat spojrzał na niego spode łba. - Mógłbyś mu to wyjaśnić?! - powiedziała Marlene, wyskakując spod stołu, prosto na Johnsona i siadając mu na kolanach. - Proszę! Powiedz mu, że chciałam mu powiedzieć, że ma ładną różę! Proszę! - Okej. Spoko. Tylko zejdź ze mnie. Słysząc te słowa, Fred strzelił bezbłędnego facepalma, jednak blondyni nie zwrócili na niego uwagi. Jak tylko Marlene zeszła z Xaviera, ten ruszył w stronę Rosjanina. Staną na przeciwko niego i zaczęli rozmawiać. Du Bois nie spuszczała z nich wzroku. Co jakiś czas chłopcy zerkali też w jej stronę. Rosjanin chyba ją rozpoznał, w pewnej chwili uśmiechną się do niej. Dziewczyna była pełna bardzo dobrych przeczuć. Po chwili Rosjanin wręczył Xaverowi różę. Chłopak wrócił do Marlene i Freda z grobową miną. - I jak? - spytała dziewczyna. - Powiedział, że się nie gniewa. - mówił Xavier. - Mówił, że kupił różę dla pięknej dziewczyny, która jej nie doceniła. A skoro tamta jej nie chciała, to da ją innej pięknej dziewczynie, którą dziś poznał. - powiedział Xavier wręczając Marlene kwiat. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zarumieniła się ze szczęścia. - Doczepił tam jakiś liścik. - To jego numer! - stwierdziła podekscytowana Marlene. - A i dodał, że zna angielski. Uśmiechnięta panna Du Bois skierowała swój wzrok na Rosjanina. Chłopak też na nią patrzył, najwidoczniej ciekawy jej reakcji. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, pomachał do niej. Ona odpowiedziała tym samym. Tymczasem Fred wstał od stołu, wziął Xaviera pod ramię i odszedł z nim na stronę, tak aby blondynka nie dosłyszała ich rozmowy. - A podobno ja jestem frajerem, bo pozwalam na za dużo Brusowi. - stwierdził. - No bo tak jest. - odparł zdziwiony Xavier. - Ja przynajmniej nie umawiam na randki dziewczyn, które mi się podobają. - No ale co miałem zrobić, jak mnie tak ładnie poprosiła?! - Jak wracałeś z tą różą, wystarczyło powiedzieć, że koleś jest gejem i dał ten kwiatek tobie. Miałeś taką grobową minę, że na bank by uwierzyła! - Dobra! Dobra! Starczy. - nagle chłopcy usłyszeli dzwonek telefonu. - To Kelly. - stwierdził blondyn, patrząc na ekran. - Czyżby już odkryła słaby punkt Brusa? Van Stomm był już naprawdę znudzony. Kelly ciągała go po całej galerii. Czuł się jak jej jakiś przydupas (tak określał chłopaków, którzy chodzili za swoimi dziewczynami po sklepach i wlekli za nimi zakupy). Różnicą było to, że wielka i niepowtarzalna panna Tijnder nic nie kupowała. Zarzekała się jedynie, że „tu” (czyli w każdym miejscu jakim byli) ostatni raz widziała Freda. Raz nawet podeszła do jakiejś staruszki z psem, mówiąc, że w tym miejscu na bank stał Johnson. Chłopak miał ją wtedy zapytać, czy ona jest pewna, że wie gdzie szukać Freda, czy może prowadzi jakieś detektywistyczne śledztwo w celu ustalenia co chłopak robił. A jeśli to drugie, to po co? Jednak zanim zdążył ją o to zapytać, pies staruszki zaczął lizać go po nodze. - Spadaj! - krzyknął na zwierzaka Bruse. - Ale proszę pana, proszę nie krzyczeć na mojego Misiaczka. - odezwała się staruszka. - To niech przestanie mnie lizać! - Ale proszę pana, proszę nie krzyczeć, proszę zachować trochę kultury. - Pani mnie kurwa kultury uczy, ale psa nie raczyła szanowna madam jestem-stara-i-mi-wszystko-wolno nauczyć, żeby obcych po nogach nie lizał. - Bruse, trochę szacunku. - upomniała go Kelly. - Ty mnie debilko nie pouczaj! Taka mądra, a głupiego Johnsona się boi i jeszcze w małej galerii go znaleźć nie może. - Jak ja cię nienawidzę. - wyszeptała dziewczyna pod nosem. Chłopak jej jednak nie słuchał, bo znów uwziął się na małym futrzaku: - No przestań mnie lizać głupi kundlu! - Ale proszę pana, - odezwała się znowu pani w sędziwym wieku. - Niech pan na psa nie krzyczy, za to, że pańską nogę liże, tylko niech pan na nogę krzyczy, za to, że jest smaczna. Jakby nie była smaczna, to pies by nie lizał. Van Stomm spojrzał na nią tylko z niedowierzaniem, ale więcej się nie odezwał. Kelly była już zrezygnowana. Po akcji z psem i upewnieniu się, że ich Bruse też się nie boi, po prostu zaproponowała by coś przekąsili. Chodziła z nim po całej galerii, w poszukiwaniu ciekawych zagrożeń i sprawdzaniu czy chłopak ma przejawy jakiejś typowej fobii. Aby sprawdzić czy ma na przykład klaustrofobię, trzy razy jechała z nim windą na losowe piętra. Chciała też sprawdzić czy może chłopak boi się doniczek. Stwierdziła, że mógłby mieć do nich uraz po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Jednakże znów się myliła. Ostatecznie stwierdziła, że chłopak nie ma żadnej ciekawej fobii, a jeśli już ma to ukrywa to na tyle dobrze, że się tego nie dowie. Dziewczyna doszła do wniosku, że w takim razie poszuka jego słabości. Nie chciała tego jednak robić od razu, więc pomyślała, że najpierw coś zje, a potem zastanowi się jak go podejść. W życiu nie domyśliłaby się, że odpowiedź przyjdzie właśnie podczas jedzenia. Pierwsze co Bruse zrobił jak usiadła na przeciwko niego w McDonaldzie to zadał jej pytanie: - Zamówiłaś sałatkę wegetariańską w fast foodzie? Oszalałaś dziewczyno? Kiedy zaczęła jeść, popatrzył na nią chwilę, po czym odłożył hamburgera. - Co się stało? - spytała. - Straciłem apetyt. Potem odwrócił głowę i starał się na nią nie patrzeć. W pewnej chwili dziewczyna podsunęła mu sałatkę pod nos i zapytała czy chce się poczęstować. On natychmiast ją odepchną i wrzasną: - Zabieraj to świństwo ode mnie! Te reakcje wystarczyły Kelly by stwierdzić, że warzywa wprawiają Brusa w obrzydzenie. Nie była pewna czy to jego fobia, ale fakt iż tak wzbrania się przed choćby patrzeniem na nie, sprawiał, że dziewczyna stwierdziła, że to jest właśnie ten jego słaby punkt, którego tak szukała. Jak tylko zjadła, wzięła wszystkie śmieci ze stołu i poszła je wyrzucić. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, zamiast od razu wrócić do Van Stomma, zadzwoniła do Xaviera. - Mam to czego szukaliśmy. - Ale co ty chcesz? - mówił Van Stomm. Jak tylko wróciła, po wyrzuceniu śmieci, chłopak raczył ją kulturalnie powiadomić, że idzie do toalety. Ona jednak kazała mu zostać. I tak kazała mu czekać i czekać, nie wiadomo na co. - Pójdę się załatwić i znów poszukamy Freda. Serio mam niezłą ochotę sprać tego gnojka. - Czekaj! - powiedziała Kelly stanowczo. - To grubsza sprawa! - powiedział Bruse. - Dobra! - powiedziała nagle brunetka. - Możesz iść. - „Możesz iść” - przedrzeźniał ją chłopak. Wstał od stołu i ruszył w kierunku ubikacji. Dziewczyna słyszała jak odchodząc pomrukiwał pod nosem coś w stylu „wredna rozpieszczona jędza”. Pokręciła tylko głową z zarzenowaniem, po czym dała znak swoim znajomym, których przed chwilą zobaczyła. Właśnie dlatego powstrzymywała Brusa przed pójściem do toalet. Chciała mieć jak najwięcej czasu na realizację planu. Bo tak się składało, że go wymyśliła. Xavier, Fred, Marlene szybko dosiedli się do niej. - Czego się dowiedziałaś? - spytał Fred. - Bruse boi się warzyw. - Ty tak na serio? - Absolutnie serio! Mam nawet plan. Bruse właśnie poszedł do łazienki. Któryś z was - powiedziała patrząc na Xaviera i Freda. - zajrzy do jego kabiny i zdejmie mu buta, skarpetę, cokolwiek... - Jak niby mamy to zrobić, kiedy on będzie stał? - spytał Xavier. - Nie będzie stał, mówił, że to grubsza sprawa. Wracając: ja i Marlene w tym czasie zamówimy sałatkę wegetariańską. Potem wrzucimy do niej jego buta. Mówię wam, on się boi spojrzeć na warzywa, a co mówić, wyciągać z nich jakąś część swojej garderoby, a potem w niej chodzić! - To takie jakieś... - Xavier nie wiedział jak się wypowiedzieć. Był sceptycznie nastawiony do tego planu. Spodziewał się jakiejś spektakularnej zemsty a nie warzyw. - Masz lepszy pomysł? - spytała Tijder. - Nie, ale mam wrażenie, że się ze mnie nabijasz. Warzywofobia? Serio? - Możesz mi wierzyć, że Kelly w takich sprawach nie żartuje. - stwierdziła Marlene. - Okej. - stwierdził blondyn. Łatwiej mu było uwierzyć w słowa panny Du Bois. - To przejdźmy do realizacji planu. Chodź Fred. Chłopcy ruszyli w stronę męskiej ubikacji. Szatyn był jakoś dziwnie milczący. Jego brat postanowił zagaić rozmowę. - Oczywiście oboje zgadzamy się co do tego, że to ty powinieneś zabrać coś Brusowi. W końcu to ciebie się przyczepił. Musi wiedzieć, że się go nie boisz. I nie zdejmuj mu butów czy skarpet, to głupie. Najlepiej będzie zabrać mu majtki! - Zwariowałeś?! Ja tego nie zrobię! - Właśnie, że zrobisz. - Rzucajmy monetą. Błękitnooki Johnson tylko przewrócił oczami. I tak zawsze wygrywał. - Orzeł czy re... - zaczął Fred. - Znaczy, Benjamin Franklin czy Indianin? - Franklin. Czekaj! Jak wypadnie moja opcja, to znaczy, że ty ściągasz Brusowi gacie? - Tak, a jak moja, to ty. - Świetnie. Rzucaj. Xavier tylko uśmiechną się do brata, kiedy ten patrzył na monetę z grobową miną. Franklin. - Ej, a ty tak serio z tymi warzywami? - spytała Marlene, kiedy czekały na realizację zamówienia. - Nawet ty wątpisz w moje słowa? - No wiesz, warzywofobia... - To nic, słyszałam o aparatofobii. - Okej... Dziewczyny umilkły na chwilę. Po chwili Kelly znów zaczęła rozmowę: - Właściwie skąd masz tę różę? Tymczasem w męskiej toalecie rozgrzała się prawdziwa bitwa o gacie. Fred wystawił ręce spod drzwi do kabiny, w której siedział Van Stomm, usiłując pozbawić go tej szlachetnej części ubioru. Ten oczywiście złapał je w ręce i nie zamierzał oddawać ich bez walki. Tymczasem drugi z Johnsonów dołączył do zaciętej bitwy, pozbawiając Brusa tarczy, która była w stanie wstrzymać zdjęcie spodni - a mianowicie jego butów. Chłopak nie potrafił się rozdwoić, a więc pozwolił odebrać sobie pierwszego buta. Okrutny rycerz imieniem Xavier wrzucił go jednak do kibla w innej kabinie. A zrobił to z rozmachem, tak aby Van Stomm usłyszał plusk. Biedny, osaczony, chłopak, który chciał się tylko wysrać, przeraził się nie na żarty. Kiedy Xavier sięgnął po drugiego buta, nie zamierzał go tak łatwo oddać. Jedną ręką złapał adidasa, drugą wciąż bronił portek. Jednak Fred wykorzystał tę chwilową przewagę i zdjął z niego jedną nogawkę. Xavier szybko puścił buta, chcąc wykorzystać tę przewagę brata. Oboje zaczęli siłować się z Brusem o spodnie. - Kurczę. - stwierdziła Marlene. - Ta sałatka wygląda tak smakowicie. Szkoda ładować tu but Brusa. - Nom... - westchnęła Kelly. - Wybacz biedna sałatko. Wiedz, że twoje poświęcenie zostanie zapamiętane. Nagle Xavier i Fred wybiegli z toalety, dzierżąc w rękach zdobycz w postaci Brusowskich bokserek. Szybko wrzucili je do sałatki, po czym wzięli dziewczyny za ręce i zaczęli uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Kiedy dzielni warzywni kryminaliści opuścili miejsce zbrodni, z toalety wyskoczył wściekły smok. Jednak szybko jego wściekłość zmieniła się w przerażenie. Ale nie było to spowodowane faktem iż matki zasłaniały dzieciom oczy, ludzie zaczęli wzywać ochronę, a niektórzy z otwartymi buziami patrzyli się na jego przyrodzenie. Nie. Najstraszniejsze było to, że będzie musiał chodzić w majtkach, które wzięły kąpiel w WARZYWNEJ SAŁATCE. - Okej. - zaczęła Kelly. - Pomogłam wam dokonać zemsty na Brusie. Teraz wasza kolej na wypełnienie umowy. - Zgoda. - odparł Xavier. - Ile kosztuje ta sukienka? - Cztery tysiące. - Żartujesz? - spytał Fred. - Czy wyglądam jakbym żartowała? - spytała Kelly. Xavier i Fred spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. - Spierdalamy! - wrzasnął Xavier po czym oboje pobiegli gdzie pieprz rośnie. Kelly ruszyła za nimi. - Rozdzielmy się to nas nie złapie! - powiedział w biegu Fred. Xavier tylko kiwnął głową, po czym oboje pobiegli w przeciwne strony. Tjinder stanęła w miejscu, nie wiedząc którego lepiej gonić. W tym czasie dogoniła ją Marlene. - Ty pobiegniesz za jednym, ja za drugim! Dorwiemy drani! - powiedziała Kelly. - Czekaj, czekaj! - zaczęła blondynka. - Coś do mnie dotarło... - Co?! - spytała już nieźle zniecierpliwiona brunetka. - To jak nauczycielka ruskiego mówiła do nas „króżka!” to znaczyło „morda”? - Tak, tak nas uciszała jak gadałyśmy! - A to świnia... - odparła zamyślona Mar. - Powinniśmy za nimi biec! Zaraz stracę swoje 4 tysiące! - Oj przestań! - powiedziała Du Bois, która nagle z „rozmarzonej panny” przybrała pozę realistki. - Serio myślisz, że zapłacą za tą sukienkę cztery tysiące?! Daj spokój, chce ci się ich gonić? - Eee... - No po prostu przyznaj, że miałam rację, mówiąc, że Asia będzie miała rację! - Oj skończ już z tą Asią! Xavier wracał samotnie do domu. Po tym jak rozdzielili się z Fredem w centrum handlowym, uciekając przed Kelly, nie spotkali się. Wyglądało na to, że oboje obrali inną drogę do domu. Nagle zawiał zimny wiatr. Johnson obiął się ramionami. - Mogłem wziąć kurtę. - wymamrotał. Po chwili rozejrzał się dookoła. Zorientował się, że to nie był zwykły spadek temperatury. Wiatr wiał w cztery strony świata, począwszy od jakiegoś punktu. Drzewa za nim uginały się w tył, zaś niedaleko przed nim, uginały się w drugą stronę. Jak to możliwe, że na jednej ulicy wiatr poruszał się w przeciwne strony? Po chwili w centrum tej anomalii, dosłownie niedaleko domu Xaviera, zaczęła formować się przezroczysta materia, kształtem przypominająca człowieka. Na to chłopak nie był przygotowany. Szybko zawrócił i pobiegł w nieokreślonym przez siebie kierunku. Ciekawostki *Fragment z różą i Rosjaninem inspirowany sceną z powieści Żeromskiego "Przedwiośnie". *Rozmowa z arabem oraz fragment z zrzucaniem monetą inspirowany rozmową na czacie. *Zachowanie psa starszej pani wzorowane na zachowaniu psa autorki. *Tekst z kasjerką inspirowany słowami siostry autorki. *Łamanie czwartej ściany przez Kelly - wzmianka o "aparatofobii" jest nawiązaniem do poprzedniego UR i postaci Omara El-Saeidi. *Wszelkie potocyzmy w opisach są CELOWE. Odnośniki